


Finally

by soulwing3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim track down the Joker. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know, but I felt like this was all that needed to be said.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” the Joker asked.

“Because Batman taught me better than that,” replied Red Robin.

“He didn’t teach me better than that,” Red Hood said as he pulled out his gun and shot the Joker straight in the face.

“Jason, what the fuck!"


End file.
